1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique regarding a shortcut of an application associated with a peripheral apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-123103 discusses a method for associating a device management system with a device driver by describing a plurality of driver names in Extensible Markup Language (XML).
When a device driver (or a print queue) corresponding to a peripheral apparatus is managed in association with an application, the following problem occurs.
When all the print queues managed by the application are deleted, the print queues that correspond to the application will no longer exist.
In this case, although the application has no peripheral apparatus to manage, the shortcut for starting the application or displaying the screen of the application remains on the screen.
A system which can solve such a problem will be described.